Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the extendible wings and the power deployment mechanism of said wings for a guided projectile, or a guided airborne body such as a bomb, dispenser, munition or missile, whereby for carriage or dense packing considerations the wings are folded but for flight the wings are extended by the action of a power element.